Happy Black Christmas
by KellyYeoh
Summary: With a day like this, I rather call it Black Christmas then a White Christmas." Wanna know what happened? Well, read to find out : It's not my best fic cause it's rushed, sorry to dissapoint you ;


_Summary : People always say 'White Christmas' but what if 'Black Christmas' were to happen between Natsume and Mikan?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters inside it._

* * *

Today's a beautiful day, it was Christmas day. The students of Alice Academy were having fun together with their parents. Wondering why parents can visit their children? Well it's because today's a festive season, Gakuen Alice holds these kind of events once in every ten years. Well for a certain brunette it ain't a happy Christmas cause her parents aren't celebrating with her.

"Everyone of you guys have your parents here with you, and i don't have mine with me :(" Mikan fussed around as her friends are trying to comfort her. "Even Hotaru has her parents with her "

BAKABAKABAKA!!!

"Hotaru~~ ~~ *weep* -sob sob- how -sob- could -sob- you -sob- do -sob- that to your BEST FRIEND??!!!" As Mikan attends to kick Hotaru.

Hotaru stands there not moving until the last second, she moves one inch away from her place and the next thing we hear and could see is Mikan sobbing at the corner complaining she hurt her leg.

"Baka = = It was your fault that you wanted to kick me in the first place." Hotaru said blankly almost talking like a robot.

Mikan weep more and Natsume had to pull her hair.

"Shut up, stupid."

"You shut up, idiot." Mikan retorted back.

"Whose the idiot here?" Natsume said in a monotone voice.

"Why you..!" Mikan was about to say something when Anna interrupted her.

"Mikan-chan, since Natsume isn't celebrating with anyone and so are you, why don't you guys celebrate Christmas together?" Before Natsume or Mikan could refuse Koko cut in.

"Well now, that's a great idea Anna-chan ^^" Anna find that quite flattering to hear that from Koko. (A/N : i feel that something's wrong with this sentence.. any other way to say this?)

"Well then, we should get going and you two should start celebrating it. Have a Happy White Christmas, you two." Kitsuneme cut in and all of them start to disperse (A/N : is this the right way to use this word? O.o)

"Natsume!! They all left us here.. Even Ruka-pyon Why am i always being stuck with you D:"

"Stop being noisy = ="

"Who are you to have the right to tell me to shut up? I hate you! And you always peek at my panties, you pervert! At least Ruka-pyon has more gentleman-likes than you! :o"

Natsume continue to ignore her ramblings.

_'why does polka always ruka this, ruka that, ruka here, ruka there? it's irritating, and i'm beginning to hate the way she calls him.'_

It's always been the same with this two, Natsume putting on his poker face while Mikan weeps and complain.

Then let's move on to Hotaru and the gang, shall we?

"Imai-san, are you sure leaving both of them is a good idea? Sakura-san is really in a bad mood." Ruka asked Hotaru fearing Mikan might be sad or either jealousy(?).

"You have a problem with that, bunny boy?" Hotaru said in a monotoned voice while looking around to find her brother. Thinking why is Ruka following Hotaru? Well, Hotaru blackmailed him.

Meanwhile, everyone in Gakuen Alice is happy that they can celebrate Christmas with their parents.

Okay, now let's get back to Natsume and Mikan.

"*snor* Howalons.... *mumbles* I love you, Hotaru *snors* *drool*" Well we know this is Mikan.

"Ugh, disgusting" Natsume tends to close Mikan's nose so she would stop snoring. "So. much. drool." But before Natsume could do that, Mikan hugs him by the stomach.

"By the love of GODS!!" Mikan is now drooling all over Natsume's shirt.

_'I knew this girl was a pervert all along, showing me her underwear everyday purposely. And to think i kissed her thrice.. Let's hope her drool smells like strawberry just like when i kissed her.'_

Natsume was having a hard time peeling Mikan off of him.

"Hey, two of you ^^! What'cha doing?" Narumi came into class greeting the two that's on the floor. In Narumi's mind, Mikan is all innocent while Natsume is molesting her. (A/N : today's Christmas, every student is out celebrating but the gang wanted to have a meeting discussing Christmas, that's why they're in class.)

"Get your goddamn god-daughter off of me. And you better repay me a new shirt cause i don't want one with drool all over it."

"Okie Dokie." Narumi was getting nearer to Mikan's face which makes Natsume wanna give him a good kick at his balls there.

"Mikan-chan, papa is here." And in an instance, Mikan jump onto Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei ^^ What brings you here?" Mikan asked with a cheerful smile.

"Daddy was checking up on all the classes to see if anyone is in there cause it's Christmas and all students can't enter the classrooms." Narumi explained clearly to Mikan.

"Really? I see. So no one can enter the classrooms?"

"Why yes ^^ It is our new school rule ^^"

Both of them seem to forget our dear Natsume while they were catching up, as you might call it.

"Oi Polka." Natsume pulls Mikan's hair.

"Don't pull my hair."

"And who are you to tell me?" Natsume showed Mikan the tongue. (A/N : Yes, i know it's very OOC. )

Then Mikan starts to chase Natsume.

"Good bye, you guys and have a Merry White Christmas ^^" Narumi waved them good bye but Mikan was too occupied at the moment to say good bye to her daddy.

Mikan chased Natsume but Natsume had a lot of training, if you know what i mean. So Mikan couldn't catch up to him.

"Damn *breath* That bastard.." Mikan hissed under her breath. Mikan got tired from chasing Natsume all around school so she decided to take a rest on the bench near by.

"Hi Mikan :)" Yuu greeted Mikan.

"Hey Yuu, aren't you celebrating Christmas?"

"Nope, my parents can't come today plus, I'm the class president and i have to get ready the New Year banners to hang in the auditorium.

"I see and Yuu, have you by any chance saw Natsume from your direction you were coming from?"

"Yea, he was with Ruka and his mom." Yuu replied.

"Thanks ^^"

"No problem, Mikan-chan." And Yuu walks away and Mikan gets up to find Natsume.

Mikan search for a while to find Natsume.

"Hyuuga Natsume!" Few people from the crowd turned to see where's the noise coming from plus Natsume himself.

"What? = ="

"Ohh, nothing just wanted to do this!" Mikan was gonna kick Natsume by his leg but the fire caster was too smart to begin with. And Mikan ended up chasing Natsume.

When they've reach the hall ways, people were walking through and they had to apologize while running.

"Get back here, you bastard."

"Whose the bastard?"

Mikan had a dificult time chasing Natsume so she finally called a truce. It was the right thing to do, anyway.

"You know, for someone who just came back from a mission, you really still have the strength to run."

"Yea, i know."

Jinno-sensei walked past nd saw both of them so he just had to wish them..

"Happy White Christmas." Then Jinno-sensei walked away.

"What was that? And what's with everyone wishing White Christmas, anyway? If every year's Christmas have to be like a day like this, i rather call it Black Christmas." Mikan said.

"I know what you mean."

* * *

sorry if it's late, mianhae ^^"'

well, happy belated christmas everyone.

and you know santa will give you an extra present if you give me just one review.


End file.
